Encounter
by Reshie and Zekie
Summary: Just a short story detailing the encounter Mei and her Gothorita have with a new Pokemon named Xerneas.


Mei was walking in Lostlorn Forest with her newly acquired Gothorita. They were there for training, though Gothorita was reluctant.

"You have to get stronger, Gothie," Mei said after noticing the Pokémon had a bored expression. "Trust me, training is fun! It strengthens the bond between the Trainer and the Pokémon."

Gothorita shrugged her shoulders, not really caring. Mei had a feeling her new Pokémon wasn't going to like her for a very long time.

Mei still did not know the complete layout of Lostlorn Forest. She had been warned by Kyouhei to be careful before she left, but Mei dismissed it. Lostlorn Forest was small and didn't have too many Pokémon, so she and Gothorita would be okay, and so when Mei saw a path diverging from the main road, she began to follow it. The path, however, wasn't used much by Trainers due to fact of it being extremely hard to find your way back. Mei bravely walked down the path, yet she soon got the sense that she was lost.

Gothorita followed her Trainer, partially annoyed by Mei and slightly frightened by the darkness of the forest. Not much sunlight managed to get through the thick trees, and the slightest of noises scared the Psychic-type.

"Hmm…I wonder where all of the Pokémon could be…" Mei wondered aloud. "Based off the many bushes I see here, plenty of wild Pokémon should be here." Mei looked at Gothorita, slightly patting her on the head. "Gothie, why don't you go into the bushes and look for some Pokémon to battle?"

"Rita?!" Gothorita exclaimed in shock. Mei laughed.

"Don't worry, don't worry. We're only going to battle about five Pokémon. I don't want to waste the whole day training. We have to get back to Nimbasa City anyway, so we can watch Kyouhei's Lucario perform in the Pokémon Musical." Mei looked away from the Pokémon, thinking, "_If we can find our way back."_

Gothorita sensed her Trainer's worry, and slowly began to head to a large, thick bush when a noise made her stop. She looked around, trying to find the source of the noise. It sounded like a cry from a Pokémon, but it wasn't one that she recognized. Gothorita knew all of the Pokémon that lived in this forest, and it wasn't likely that one not native here would suddenly come. Gothorita ignored it until the cry was heard once again, this time slightly louder.

Mei heard the noise as well, quickly snatching out a Poké Ball from her Bag. "It sounded like it came from the north," she said to Gothorita. "Let's go battle it and see if we can catch it!" Mei began to run toward the noise. Gothorita gasped, but she quickly followed Mei, almost tripping over a large vine in the process.

The cries grew louder. Mei wondered intensely about the Pokémon. Could this be a new Pokémon from a different region that escaped from the Poké Transfer Lab? Or could it be another one of Team Plasma's Pokémon, like Genesect? Whatever it was, Mei knew that it was some type of new Pokémon not native to Unova, and she was determined to catch it. She jumped over fallen tree branches and followed many different twists and turns, her Poké Ball ready and her Gothorita by her side.

The scent of the Pokémon grew stronger, and Gothorita grew more frightened. This new Pokémon could be hostile. What if it was one of Team Plasma's Pokémon? The rest of Mei's Pokémon was either at Mom's house or with Professor Juniper. There was no way Gothorita could take on this Pokémon. She was barely strong enough! This Pokémon could easily overpower her, and she didn't like that. She didn't want to be viewed as weak, even though she was, and she didn't want to disappoint her Trainer…

"Hurry Gothie! Run faster!" Mei exclaimed as she ducked under a tree branch. Gothorita complied, ignoring the stares of Shiny Roselia and Roserade that silently watched them in the bushes. The unusual cry sounded bold yet calm, despite startling both Mei and Gothorita. They went on, however, running past Pokémon and avoiding obstacles before reaching a large opening in the forest.

"There…" Mei mumbled. "The Pokémon must be in there…" Light beamed from the opening, causing Mei to place her arm over her eyes to block out the light. The Trainer began to walk cautiously towards the opening before appearing right outside the entrance. She looked down to see her Gothorita staring on in fear and shocking interest. After patting her head and giving the Manipulate Pokémon a Colbur Berry to calm her nerves, the two walked into the bright light…

"Gothorita…" the Pokémon said in complete awe and fear. The surrounding forest was beautiful, and the sunlight shined its beams everywhere, giving off a sparkling appearance.

"This place…is so beautiful," Mei whispered. All around her was the beauty of nature. She walked further in the beautiful place before gasping. Gothorita did the same.

There was a large tree in the middle of the clearing. In front of that tree stood a Pokémon neither Mei nor Gothorita saw before. It had an appearance of a deer. It had mutilple antlers., the tips of each one being a different color. Its eyes were blue and when Gothorita stared at it, she noticed there was an "X" symbol within both eyes. The whole appearance of the Pokémon gave off an "X' shape. The unusual design of the Pokémon fascinated Mei, who began to walk toward it. Gothorita gasped slightly, surprised at her Trainer's fearlessness.

The Pokémon stared at Mei before backing up slowly. Mei shook her hands in a frantic manner, claiming she wasn't bad. The Pokémon narrowed its eyes before taking a few steps toward Mei. Mei smiled at marveled at the form of this new Pokémon. The top part of it was blue, while the bottom part was black. She pulled out her Pokédex, though the device couldn't provide much information about the Pokémon, besides its height. The Pokémon, being at 9'10", towered over Mei. Its appearance made it seem bold, proud, and powerful. Mei looked down at her Poké Ball. She decided not to catch it, and she quickly put the ball away.

"Xerneas…" the Pokémon cried. Mei looked up in confusion.

"Xerneas? Could…could that be its name?" She looked at the Pokédex again. Its name wasn't displayed. Mei looked at Xerneas, who happened to be staring back at her. It nodded its head in an approving manner. _'Where did this Pokémon come from? What is it doing in Unova?'_

Suddenly, Xerneas looked straight ahead. Noises were heard, and someone was calling Mei and Gothorita's name. The voice belonged to Kyouhei. Immediately Xerneas ran away, causing Mei to run after it. The Pokémon looked back at Mei.

"Xerneas!" it exclaimed before running off again, completely leaving Mei's sight. Gothorita ran to her Trainer, staring at the forest. Kyouhei and his Lucario appeared.

"Lucario!" the Aura Pokémon happily cried as he hugged a struggling Gothorita. Kyouhei stood next to Mei, his arms crossed.

"Mei! Where have you been? I told you to be careful, but you never listen to me!" Mei didn't respond. Lucario, still hugging Gothorita, looked at Mei with a confused expression before looking at Gothorita again. She shook her head, not knowing what to say.

"Mei, what's wrong?" Kyouhei asked as he stared at the forest, not seeing anything. Mei laughed.

"Oh nothing," she claimed, smiling. "Just nothing at all."

* * *

Sorry if this story is of low-quality. I'm just excited at the announcement about some of the Generation VI Pokémon and Pokémon X and Pokémon Y! I thought it would be awesome to write a story about the mascot of X, so here it is~! I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
